


Coin Toss

by Noel_Radcliff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Death, Flashbacks, Gen, Gender-neutral Reader, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18420528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noel_Radcliff/pseuds/Noel_Radcliff
Summary: Heads or tails? Heads for dying in this dingy, disgusting alleyway. Tails for a miracle. With your good right hand, you shakily flipped the coin…In which you flip a coin to determine whether you get to live or not. The universe can only tell you so much just through a little piece of metal and maybe, if luck is on your side, you get to see a familiar face.





	Coin Toss

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know I should be working on Quiet, but this came to me while writing a particular scene and I was like, "Oh yeah that's dark af." So this came out, I needed to practice on my angst and feels anyways. I literally flipped a coin for every character, so each one was based from the irl coin. It's a piso by the way.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this first segment!

You were careless. You didn’t think it through; that the enemy would bait and separate you from your teammates. They were so hell bent in destroying the recently recalled Overwatch, that they’re even willing to divulge cheap, pathetic tactics. Those so-called tactics, however, got you good.

Your armor shattered, there were three bullets lodged deep in your abdomen and one dangerously near your heart. Your left hand was a mangled mess after you tried defending yourself from the continuing onslaught. You were able to escape by falling from the second floor; a broken car cushioning your fall as you desperately crawled away from the fight. Fortunately for you, the enemy team thought you wouldn’t survive an attack like that, and eventually returned to the front lines. At first you were worried; they might go after someone else in your team. But then again, the sharp pain in your chest was distracting you from your thoughts.

You found a small alleyway, and collapsed against the wall. Blood smeared across it, you wasted no time opening up a canister and slamming the biotic field on the ground. Mercy’s technology was helping, but it can only do so much. Your wounds were still bleeding, and it won’t be stopping soon.

There’s not much time. Your comm’s busted, and even if someone finds you, it will be too late. Or maybe, you hoped, you can cheat fate, as you always had. You took out your lucky coin, something you started hanging on to for good luck, and fumbled with its shiny surface; now smeared with your own blood.

Heads or tails? Heads for dying in this dingy, disgusting alleyway. Tails for a miracle. With your good right hand, you shakily flipped the coin…

 

**D. Va aka Hana Song**

Heads. You bitterly smiled at lady luck cursing you right now. “Y/N?” You hear a familiar, terrified whisper. You gingerly looked up to see Hana’s mech from the other end of the alley; its driver looking horrified to see the state you are in right now.

In a split second, Hana ejected herself from the MEKA and ran to your sitting position. “Oh, no, no, no!” She cried out as she reached towards her earpiece. “Someone help! It’s Y/N, requesting immediate help, please, _god_.” She screamed into her comm. She can’t even continue through her sobs as you gingerly reached up to cup her youthful face, your strength failing you as you did so.

You didn’t say a thing, worried that your last words would traumatize her for the rest of her life. A moping Hana, a sad Hana, that’s not your girl. You want her to keep smiling, to be that annoying, lovable gremlin you first met on your first day in the recalled Overwatch.

Instead, you continued caressing her tear-streaked face, not even paying attention to her words, until it fell, limp, on her lap.

 

**Orisa**

Tails. The coin slipped from your grasp as you tried, yet again, to stop the bleeding. But it was already far, far worse than you could imagine. Not even Mercy’s miracle staff won’t save you now.

You settled on the wall, waiting for death to come get you, when you heard heavy, _clanging_ , footsteps coming towards you. You don’t have enough strength to look at them; you were just so desperate to go. “Y/N?”

Your eyes widened at that familiar, robotic voice of Orisa. The quadrupedal Omnic stood before you, almost in childlike curiosity, until you see the emotion in her eyes changing to something serious. “Your vitals are...not good. I have to get you to a healer.” She then made a move to pick you up, but your anguish scream halted her from doing so.

“Don’t...don’t waste your time on me, Orisa.” You gasped as you tried to keep your vision straight; black spots marred the sides. “The team needs you, they need you to be their shield..!”

“Nonsense,” Said your friend, who carefully and easily picked you up and nestled you in her arms. “Your safety is my primary concern.”

 

**Reinhardt Wilhelm**

Heads. You stifled a sob at the thought of dying. You’re not ready yet, you just can’t go on, not without seeing him first. “Liebling?” Speak of the devil. You opened your eyes, for just a sliver of an opening, to see Reinhardt’s heartbroken face. “Liebling!” He spoke a little louder, his gigantic arms easily scooping you up as he sprinted back towards your allies.

You wanted to speak, to tell him about the enemy flanking and picking out your team one by one. You didn’t want him to suffer the same fate as you, “...R-Rein...hardt…” You tried but your voice rattled. Your throat hurts; hell, breathing hurts.

Though quiet, the German giant heard you perfectly. In his eyes you could see the panic brimming into tears. “You’re going to be okay, liebling.” He choked, as fat water droplets splattered to your cheek. “Mercy’s going to treat you, just...just...please, keep your eyes open. Please, please.” You can faintly hear the desperation in his voice, but it just felt so far away from you now.

 

**Roadhog aka Mako Rutledge**

Tails. You were about to ponder on the significance of that message when you hear heavy footfalls heading towards your direction. You froze out of fear as you fumbled with your sidearm. Your bloody fingers, however, were too slippery to hold on properly as it clattered on the ground.

Shit. “Darl’?” A low, rumbling voice sounded, as you painfully turned your head to gaze at Mako’s gas mask. You were too stunned for words. You know, from the creases forming around the skin his mask failed to reach, that he was just as surprised as you. He took one look at your wounds before crouching low to pick you up.

You grimaced as his coarse fingers touched your cold skin, “...Flanked from behind.” You started before wincing at the dull pain in your chest. “I-I’m sorry, I wasn’t paying attention. I…” You tried explaining when you feel a heavy hand on your shoulder and patting it affectionately.

“Save your breath. I’ll get you to the doc.” A man of few words, Mako is, and a man of action at that as he ran across the battlefield towards your winged combat medic.

 

**Winston**

Tails. You sighed in relief. Maybe lady luck is on your side, for now. You let yourself rest by the wall of the alleyway, waiting for the emitter to finish its work. The blood loss was getting to your head, and you tried your best to stay awake.

Sleep just sounds so tempting right now. “Well, well, look what we have here, boys!” You gasped as the squad from earlier appeared at the other end of the alleyway. “Time to finish what we started.” They jeered and started running to your position. Bullets rained and the rush of adrenaline brought you to your feet. Or at least you tried to get up, even went so far as to crawl on your belly just to get away, when you heard a loud roar from the distance. The ground quaked as your blurry vision took in the form of one angry gorilla tearing away the enemy, as well as Winston’s bubble shield perched by your form, protecting you from their onslaught.

You could also feel Mercy’s healing beam fleeting through your body as the pain ebbed away, somewhat.

 

**Wrecking Ball aka Hammond**

Tails. You were about to slip the coin back in your pocket when you heard a low rumble. Your back hit the wall, wondering if an earthquake was coming, when a massive metal ball started rolling towards you. You were surprised to see Hammond here; it’s too far away from the front lines. But then again, Hammond just loves to go on his own a lot and surprise the enemy from behind.

Maybe he just saw you and came to help out? “Hey, there, buddy.” You offered a pained smile. “Can you get Mercy on the line? Losing a lot of blood here.” Your tone was half-joking, but seeing the genetically modified hamster pop out of his ball to look at you, you can’t help but think he’s trying to say something.

“Wait here.” The robotic voice of his ball spoke up as he rolled away and out of sight. You wondered where he’s going when he suddenly came back. The hamster jumped out of his mech with a large healing pack in his tiny arms. You gratefully accepted the pack; glad to know he’s got your back.

 

**Zarya aka Aleksandra Zaryanova**

Heads. The coin slipped from your fingers you felt the cold creep through your body. It was just so ridiculously cold; the emitter felt like a dull flashlight in the distance, as your blood quickly oozed and almost covered its circular glow.

You’re reminded of that time your team went to Russia for a night op. It was a snowy evening, and you warmed yourself up by borrowing the parka your Russian teammate graciously gave you. You remembered how ridiculous you looked with that big parka on your small shoulders, and how her wonderful laugh reached your ears as the both of you tried to focus on your mission. Those little moments soon turned into a playful snowball fight, although in Zarya’s case, it’s a snowball bludgeoning.

You smiled to yourself, wanting to picture her handsome face, that bubblegum pink hair, and her strong, gentle arms around your shoulders. You wanted those memories and her image the last things on your mind as you fall into a never waking sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for angst. I don't know if this makes me a masochist, but hey while I love a good angst-whipping, a heavy dose of sweet sweet fluff is always a fucking blessing. So go read my other fic "What Are You Doing In My Room" lol shameless plug.
> 
> I'll go back to writing Quiet now. Next chapter will be our favorite male dps, because I learned my lesson to never to put all 30 characters in one chapter. Anyways, thank you for reading.
> 
> Cheers!


End file.
